


Faythful Knells - Phantasy of Archangelus Musings

by Soprano_Reaper_777



Category: Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Character POVs, Corruption, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Human!Iblis, Human!Mephiles the Dark, Incidental Final Fantasy Characters - Freeform, Incidental Sonic the Hedgehog Characters - Freeform, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Male Slash, OOC Iblis - Freeform, Self-Fulfilling Prophecy, Separation Anxiety, Shonen-ai, Sonic the Hedgehog/Final Fantasy Crossover, Summoner OCs - Freeform, apocalyptic destruction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soprano_Reaper_777/pseuds/Soprano_Reaper_777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new drabble collection, in honor of Int'l Fanworks Day 2015! Expanded view on the events in Sonic the Hedgehog: Phantasy of Archangelus, told from the perspectives of Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and other characters. Spira is in peril, and Solaris's defeat is imperative. Can he be conquered by a sliver of his own power? Will feature an alternate ending to the original fic's Last Story. :Mephiblis/Solaris. Sonyuna. Silvenne (OC): I/P, but will update sporadically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soul Mirror Revelations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sonic the Hedgehog: Phantasy of Archangelus](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/98540) by Jun Yabriel. 



**Musings One**

Soul Mirror Revelations

 

I have no idea where this is.

I remember fighting something. It looked horrifying. Gigantic fists, a faceless head, and six opalescent plates. I wasn’t alone, either. Silver, Shadow—do you guys remember that? We were fighting a huge godlike thing—that spawned incomplete look-a-likes of us. Half-faced with hideous Yevon Script for eyes…?

But where are we, now? It doesn’t feel remotely familiar—Wait, what’s that, Shadow? You say we’re in Zanarkand Dome? Where’s that? Someplace important, Silver says. But how important?

Did it have anything to do with this fight? With this sympathy, compassion…this sadness that we feel?


	2. Soul Mirror Ascension

**Musings Two**

 

Soul Mirror Ascension

 

This sadness is strengthening us. I feel so compelled to help them, it’s ridiculous. Apparently, they’ve been through a lot. We will never know or understand the extent, but that’s okay. All Yuna is asking us to do is give them a chance to rest. Let them see, let them heal. Spira is the bane of their existence right now—and we’re the only ones who can remedy that.

Yuna’s calling us. I didn’t think we were this far away from her. The others, even Eggman, are there. This is an odd rally.

But Solaris’s sadness strengthens us even more.


	3. Soul Mirror, Splendent Gleam

**Musings Three**

Soul Mirror, Splendent Gleam 

 

Oh my gosh! So much power is welling up inside me, it’s almost freeing. My psychic powers have been amplified immensely, but I’ve also gained a proficiency in White Magic.

For a Guardian like me, my expertise lied strongest in combat. I had to protect the High Summoner at all costs. This back-track through time has made me realize something very important: The bond between a Guardian, Summoner, and Aeon is eternal and transcendent. Which means, my love for Lady Lenne surpasses the boundaries of time.

I can feel Lady Lenne’s presence within Lady Yuna. I am her Splendent Gleam.


	4. Soul Mirror, Gilt Patina

**Musings Four**

Soul Mirror, Gilt Patina 

 

Impressive. My limiters haven't been removed, but my power is surging. Have my Chaos abilities been amplified, as well? New abilities are present, but they don’t feel like they’re mine. I seem to have gained the powers of two Aeons, specifically Valefor and Bahamut. Weapons of all calibers can be summoned; their signature moves, included. The input is as immense as the output, and that’s remarkable in itself.

Oddly, conjuring their power feels reminiscent to preparing a Chaos move. That man…Maester Seymour. He held a mysterious air, even as Mephiles’ puppet.

But Mephiles isn’t his name. It was never his.


	5. Soul Mirror, Prismatic Luster

**Musings Five**

Soul Mirror, Prismatic Luster 

 

Lady Yuna, is this the power you said they gave to you? I remember the Illumine being in and out of his mind when he killed me. He pleaded, then attacked me. He cried while laughing. It must’ve been painful, brutal to endure—but the promise still stands, and you’re an amazing help.

I do love you. I really do. I think it has something to do with that transcendent bond you told our friends about. It’s cool—makes me think, opens my mind up, and facilitates my drive.

To keep the promise. To save them. And grant them peace.


	6. The Island of Beginnings

**Musings Six**

 

The Island of Beginnings

 

I awoke on a shoreline. I’m in a daze, my attention swaying till it balances itself again.

An ocean, complete with a dazzling horizon, summertime heat, and even seagulls. Strangely, I don’t feel uneasy. The water’s the same as the one I know, on my home planet. Even so, how is it so different?

It is beautiful. That’s no lie. There’s a presence behind me.

I turn to see Yuna approaching. She’s in her cool clothes, somehow. Ancient structures shadow her silhouette, but I can still see her. There’s a mischievous smile on her face.

Weren’t we just fighting something?


	7. Lady Yuna, Memory from the Heart

**Musings Seven**

 

Lady Yuna, Memory from the Heart

 

Whitewash falls. Cawing birds. Besaid reminds me of Kilika. That time before, with Yuna, too. She doesn’t seem as crestfallen about it. I’m not as upset as I had been. Knowing that, I ask her, “Why didn’t you tell me you were engaged, Yuna?”

She doesn’t answer right away. Is she avoiding my question?

“Because I didn’t want your feelings to betray you.”

“Huh? My feelings…?”

“Would you have…freed yourself, if you’d known?”

She’s talking strangely all of a sudden.

“Would you’ve…defeated Solaris, if you did?”

“Yuna…what are you—?”

A sad mist had entered her eyes. “Defeated…those heartbroken souls?”


	8. Safer Haven

**Musings Eight ******

 

Safer Haven

 

"Watch out!"

"We've got you!"

Strikingly gold shields take the brunt of Solaris's attack. As if acting independently from our wills, Gilt Patina hurls Shadow in front of me, while Splendent Gleam casts a healing spell Silver normally couldn't cast. I recover swiftly, due to such quick reaction time. Impeccable, no doubt about it.

But I'm brought back to reality. Cosmic forces are working against us with every turn of Solaris's Helios Disk. I can see the number "3," now; we're running out of time.

He's going to evolve soon. The cosmos is hauntingly beautiful from up here: Dream Zanarkand.


	9. Lost Temple of Forsaken Memories

**Musings Nine ******

 

Lost Temple of Forsaken Memories

 

I don't know how I wound up here. I've awoken in a dark place. Water gnarls at my feet; tides swish in and out. Someone is whispering. Gaining the strength to stand, I follow the voice deeper into the vestibule.

A room opens up to me. Kelp adorns its entryway, while flecks of metal speckle it. The voice's owner is kneeling in the room's center. He's praying…?

"The Nadir Aeon, Anima, rests here," he tells me.

I assume he'd know, though: The Aeon's fayth is his mother.

Flowers are growing down here? Seymour…what connection have you to this world?


	10. Seymour Guado, Lost Love-in-the-Mist

**Musings Ten ******

 

Seymour Guado, Lost Love-in-the-Mist

 

The Maester is the last of his kind. The Guado people, long extinct, bear a grade of bitterness for the man. A Halfling—in the most derogatory sense—he is also a Summoner, like Lady Yuna. His past is shrouded. His link to this world, just as unclear. He tells me he's an Unsent. He tells me that his love for Yuna and the desire to keep her safe kept him that way.

A forlorn look encapsulates all the emotion he couldn't show. "Yuna, my lost love-in-the-mist…be safe, be well, I'm sorry…Mother, help me."

His mother only dreams about him.


	11. Seymour Guado, His Illuminated Conduit

**Musings Eleven ******

 

Seymour Guado, His Illuminated Conduit

 

Maester Seymour has suffered enough. The lost Baaj Temple sinks into unforgiving sand. I can't breathe; I cannot cry out. It's a bizarre sensation—water becoming sand. It chokes me, grainy and scratching my airways.

While taking me elsewhere.

I land in an enchanted, yet melancholy, place. The sky is bespangled with nebulae. Is that…a river spiraling across the night sky?

This place…How did I get here? Am I dreaming? But it's bone-chillingly cold…?

Seymour's staff is named Abraxas. It sounds like it's his Celestial Weapon. One that the Illumine gifted him for this specific occasion.

He had been "Illuminated."


	12. Safer Sentinel

**Musings Twelve**

 

Safer Sentinel

 

Blistering meteors assail me. I don't think I've felt anything hotter in my entire life. But Prismatic Luster jettisons Sonic into a counterattack, while Splendent Gleam tends to my wounds. Titian tides whirl around me; not too far away was the Eye's seal. Renewed and trapping us inside, it glows fiercely—vengefully.

What more could there be to this fight? An Aeonic god loses his mind over past events, and now he's hell-bent on destroying the world and nullifying all of existence. Even if it costs his own.

The Illumine's gone mad with heartbreak. It's all he can see, now.


	13. Home of the Hypocrites

**Musings Thirteen**

 

Home of the Hypocrites

 

Bevelle is more beautiful than I could've ever imagined. This is the Bevelle I want Lady Lenne to marvel again; the one I want to save.

After waking up on the Highbridge, I notice something odd: I can't sense anyone. Pyreflies have taken over the place. The temple deepens. I've never gone this far before. Much to my amazement, effigies of past High Summoners are here to welcome me. I count—Yunalesca, Gandof, Ohalland, Yocun, and—one's missing.

High Summoner Braska is waiting for me. His eyes are patient and kind. He tells me he wants to show me something…wonderful.


	14. Lord Braska, Harbinger of Sin

**Musings Fourteen**

 

Lord Braska, Harbinger of Sin

 

There, sleeping in an alcove of magic: The most beautiful flame I'd ever seen. Much further into the Bevelle Underground than I'd ever guessed. Via Infinito protects this flame, as well as other top-secret documentation. The Absolution Machina, Vegnagun, only rest a few floors up from Solaris.

Pyreflies flitter past. Vegnagun cannot see the bright magnificence. I shouldn't be seeing it. But Lord Braska insists.

"Great calamity shall befall this plane," he says to me without looking my way.

I hear forlornness in his voice. I feel it rattle my soul.

He challenges his better judgment. He is Sin's Harbinger.


	15. Lord Braska, Keeper of the Onus

**Musings Fifteen**

 

Lord Braska, Keeper of the Onus

 

Blood drooled over those crisp-blue eyes. For a human, his eyes are a profoundly deep blue. Endearing, but stern. Also, resolute. They are so much like Lady Lenne's; I can see the family resemblance very well.

Without this "fleshly mistake," I would never have met Lady Lenne. I am taken by the Sealing's whirling colors. The Carnal Fervor is extremely resistant, but it's all for naught. Lord Braska's final choice decided the future of not only his daughter, but Spira as a whole.

I've figured out who the true Iblis Trigger is. And now, I am sworn to protect her.


	16. Lord Braska, Inheritor of the Transcendent Bond

**Musings Sixteen**

 

Lord Braska, Inheritor of the Transcendent Bond

 

Those final words from a father to his daughter strike my heart like a hammer to a bell. Bells that I'd never thought I'd hear. My Lady Lenne—my lovely Lady Lenne—is this the terrible fate you were birthed from? Did all High Summoners sacrifice themselves this way? Why must the way of the Summoner be so tragic, so sad?

Lord Braska had a Guardian he hated to sacrifice. He also had Aeons he'd bonded with. He'd become a widower, a father, and led a world all by himself.

He sounds like someone I've never met; history is repeating….


	17. Safer Aegis

**Musings Seventeen**

 

Safer Aegis

 

Frigid spears electrocute me. My life source cracks. Before I know it, Prismatic Luster and Gilt Patina have rushed to my aid. Shadow summons bastions for shields without uttering a spell; Sonic counters relentlessly, in efforts to keep me safe. Our bond has gotten much stronger since the battle started. Lady Yuna doesn't have to say much anymore. She's safe, too, along with our friends.

But soon, the final phase of this fight will begin. If history has truly repeated itself, then the present and future already know what's to follow.

Solaris's Helios Tablet has struck "0". My heart bends.


End file.
